


Concentric Spirals

by waltzforanight



Category: due South
Genre: Community: stop_drop_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Prove it."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentric Spirals

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, pretend Fraser and Vecchio are married and living in the not-so-wilds of British Columbia. Dedicated to Snoopypez, just because. :D?

"I look like an idiot, Fraser."

Ben watched Ray wave his feet back and forth experimentally, then grab on to each foot in turn and inspect the newly decorated soles of his feet. Somehow, Ben managed to not make his amusement over the sight obvious. "You do not look like an idiot."

Predictably, this was met with a disbelieving _hmph_. And alright, Ben could concede the fact that YakTrax coils were hardly making waves on the runways of Paris or similar. Yet while they were not entirely fashionable, he thought they were perfect for Ray, who - even after living in Canada for five years - still complained about Arctic temperatures and the dangers of ice. No matter how many times Ben pointed out that British Columbia was in no way considered the Arctic circle, and no matter how many times he pointed out that Canadian ice was not the product of Satan himself, Ray continued to state his beliefs to anyone within earshot. Loudly.

Which is exactly why Ben had purchased the coils in the first place. He'd considered saving the gift for Ray's birthday, however a recent batch of flurries (accumulating a mere seven-point-six centimeters) and Ray's accompanying panic had inspired him to give the gift early.

Ray turned and glared at him suspiciously. "You _actually_ tellin' me you think I look good in these things?"

"You always look good," Ben replied honestly, leaning back against the couch. "This moment is no exception to that."

For a moment it looked as though Ray was going to argue that point, but instead he ducked his head as a faint blush crossed his cheeks. "You're a complete sap, you know that?" he asked softly.

"Ah - I've been told that several times, yes," Ben admitted.

That made Ray laugh, so Ben leaned over and bumped Ray's shoulder with his own. "You know, if you don't like them, I can take them back," he offered.

"You kiddin' me? These things are going to save my life out here in this extreme weather," Ray replied, flashing Ben a warm smile that immediately sent a spark of heat all the way from his head to his toes. "Thanks, Benny."

Ben smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"Yes, it is," Ray agreed cheerfully, giving Ben the sinking suspicion that he was missing some sort of hidden meaning to their conversation. Before he could ask, however, Ray leaned back against the arm rest of the couch, dropping one of his YakTrax-clad feet into Ben's lap. "Prove it."

"Prove what?" Ben asked quizzically.

Ray rolled his eyes. "That you still find me good looking, Fraser," he explained with a dramatic sigh, as though this were the eighth explanation and not the first. "Even with my goofy shoe bondage."

"Oh," Ben replied, then did a double-take. "_Shoe bondage_?"

Ray just grinned and crossed his arms behind his head so that he was, Ben found it impossible to not notice, entirely open to physical advances. "Prove it," he repeated.

Well, that was just unnecessary and juvenile, and Ben lunged sideways so that he was sprawled atop Ray, his hands braced on the armrest. "Gladly," he replied stiffly, then completely shattered any illusion of self-restraint by ducking his head and kissing Ray with everything he had in him.

Which it would seem was rather a lot, given how heated things became. Ray opened to him immediately and their kiss became overwhelmingly lascivious, the kind of kiss that made Ben forget to breathe. He was light-headed and shaky, hot and sweaty all over, and instantly, achingly hard. None of these things were new or rare reactions to Ray, and yet the sheer intensity of this particular kiss was unexpected to say the least.

When they finally parted, Ben was pleased to note that Ray looked as dazed and breathless as he felt. Surely that meant his point (or was it Ray's point? Admittedly, he had lost track of it at this point) was proven, but perhaps it would be best to make certain... All in the interest of providing a thorough, ah, example.

"Satisfied?" he asked Ray, summoning from who-knows-where the ability to sound mildly disinterested in the whole thing.

Ray shrugged. "Eh, getting there," he replied indifferently.

Ben nodded his understanding, and within seconds they were kissing again, with Ben shifting his weight to his knees in order to free his hands for the task of undoing Ray's trousers. It was a task he was most familiar with, and it didn't take long for him to get them out of his way. He nipped gently at Ray's bottom lip before breaking their kiss then sliding down the couch, dragging Ray's pants down along the way.

Ray's hand was in his hair immediately, dragging him where he was most wanted. Always impatient, that was his Ray, and normally Ben enjoyed being - as Ray put it - _an annoying tease_. This time, however, he was far more interested in the sense of urgency surrounding them, the heightened urge to _go go go_, fast fast fast. Immediate gratification, as it were. So instead of taking his time, Ben simply took Ray's cock into his mouth and let the urgency - and Ray's hold on his hair - control the situation.

And he had to admit there were definitely benefits to doing it this way. The sound of Ray panting and rambling complete nonsense above him, Ray's grip nearly pulling his hair straight out of his head, the feel of Ray's hips shoving up as if without even his knowledge - all of it with that urgency, all of it demanding more. Ben gave it as best he could, used his throat and his tongue and his hands to bring Ray close, close, closer.

_Ah, there_, Ben thought, pleased, as Ray muttered something in Italian - he never would tell what it was he said, though he'd let slip that it was something specific - and found his release. Ben welcomed it, enjoyed it, though it made him acutely aware of his own... well, needs.

Luckily for him, Ray was not wasting any time. "Give me like two minutes, Benny, and I swear..."

Swear what, Ben didn't bother to ask because even as he spoke, Ray was sitting up and pushing him around, into an upright sitting position while Ray himself got on his knees on the floor in front. _He's wonderful_, Ben thought to himself, and he had the good sense to find that thought really _was_ sappy before Ray's mouth was on his cock and Ben had effectively lost the ability to care about such things. He was far too busy enjoying this, enjoying _Ray_ and all the wonderful, amazing things he did with his remarkable tongue, _oh_.

"You're still wearing your Yaks," Ben pointed out breathlessly, fisting his hands against the sofa cushions.

Ray pulled off and looked up with an annoyed, yet amused, expression on his face. "Benny, do me a favour and never again say the word _yak_ while I'm down here, okay? It's kinda a mood killer."

Ben opened his mouth to protest - either to the sudden lack of Ray's very talented mouth or the accusation that he was a mood killer, he wasn't sure which - but his words died in his throat as he felt Ray's warmth surround him once again. Ray seemed to have chosen the immediate gratification route as well because oh dear Lord. Ben let his head fall back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, overcome with sensation of the utmost pleasure. Blindly he grasped for Ray's neck, smiling to himself when he finally wrapped his hand around the back and held on tight.

Dimly, he was aware that he was saying something, though he had no idea _what_. All he knew for certain is that it wasn't about yaks, otherwise Ray surely would have stopped again and that - that was the last thing Ray seemed to be doing, oh yes, that was - _oh_. Ben couldn't help it, he shoved his hips up once, and then once more, and then he was done, moaning quietly as he spilled into Ray's mouth.

It was hard to find the energy to move after that. Luckily Ray seemed to be doing most of the work, though he complained about it, of course. Ben drifted in a pleasant haze for a few moments, and the next thing he knew, he was laying on his side on the couch with Ray in front of him, face to face. _Excellent_, he thought distantly, and smiled happily, pleased when Ray returned the look.

"You're such a sap," Ray repeated affectionately. Wha- oh, perhaps he'd said that excellent out loud. Or maybe Ray was reading the look on his face for exactly what Ben was thinking: _I love you._

They lay in silence for several minutes, catching their breath and simply enjoying the act of being there, together. After a bit, it occured to Ben that Ray was still wearing his shoes. Which meant, logically, that he was still wearing the YakTrax. Ben lifted himself into a semi-upright position, enough so that he could see Ray's feet. And sure enough, there they were.

"Point proven?" he asked lazily, nudging Ray's foot with his own.

Ray glanced up, then flopped back down. "Yeah. Yeah, point most _definitely_ proven," he agreed.

"Mmm, good." Ben settled back against the couch with his arm drapped across Ray's waist. They lapsed into silence again for a moment, then Ben spoke up again. "Ah, do you remember whose point it was?"

Ray laughed and Ben felt the vibrations of it against his chest. "Not a clue, Benny. Not a damn clue."


End file.
